bleachhdfandomcom-20200213-history
Seigen Suzunami
Seigen Suzunami (朱司波征源, Suzunami Seigen) was the captain of the 5th Divisonduring the time Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudō served in the Gotei 13. His Lieutenant wasSōsuke Aizen. AppearanceEdit Seigen wears the standard Shinigami uniform with the 5th Division haori over it. He has dark red hair that is parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. PersonalityEdit Seigen has shown to be a rather stern man, as he believes in doing his duty as aShinigami, as well as keeping his personal life separate from his duties (he insists that Matsuri and Fujimaru call him "Captain Suzunami" while they're on duty). Despite being a captain, he is somewhat laid-back, even preferring to be called by his given name instead of being addressed by rank when he is not on duty. Even though he has a serious appearance, he is shown to have cared very much for his sister as well as his subordinates. He also seems to have a desire to be dependable, as he has been frequently doing favors for Konoka throughout his life. HistoryEdit Approximately 100 years ago, Seigen Suzunami and his lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen, along with 12th Divisioncaptain Kisuke Urahara, were sent on a mission in theRukongai to drive off a group of Hollows that had become unusually organized and attacked Rukongai civilians. Upon arrival, they killed most of the Hollows present and scared off their leader, who was about to eat two twin children. Realizing one of the two twins were wounded, Seigen took them into his home to rest. His sister, Konoka Suzunami, healed the wounded twin. When the wounded twin awoke, he and his sister introduced themselves as Fujimaru Kudō and Matsuri Kudō. As they were resting in their household, they fed the two of them some apples. After they ate them, they asked for more because they were hungry. Knowing that only Souls with spiritual potential could feel hunger, they asked the Kudō twins if they would like to become Shinigami. The two were unsure at first, but eventually decided to become Shinigami in order to repay Seigen and Konoka for saving them. After six years in the Shin'ō Academy, both Matsuri and Fujimaru joined the 5th Division. After some time with the twins in the 5th Division, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto explained to Seigen and the other Shinigami captains that Arturo Plateado, a powerful Arrancar, returned to the Soul Society and that his powers are now complete from his last assault. Arturo himself appears at one of the gates in order to goad the captains into attacking him. Seigen, along withRetsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake confronted him when he appeared. After Arturo killed two unseated Shinigami soldiers, everyone present realized that Arturo's Zanpakutō, Fénix, absorbs the Reiatsu of the people it has killed and that the Gotei 13 had trouble dealing with him in the past because of this, and that if Arturo absorbed the Reiatsu of a captain, then he would become too powerful to stop. Arturo retreated soon after this, realizing that the captains were being too cautious for him to kill them. Later, Arturo attacked the gates again. Seigen and the captains, along with Fujimaru and Matsuri, confronted him. They struggled to hold him off, but Kisuke Urahara arrived with Konoka. They revealed that the Central 46 had went to Konoka for help, as she is the only one who can wield the Shisuikyō, a powerful mirror that can absorb Reiatsu. Seigen was noticeably upset by this, but decided to go along with the plan anyway. As their battle progressed, Arturo realized that his Reiatsu was decreasing because of the mirror; however, using the mirror also drained Konoka's Reiatsu. After the Shinigami defeated Arturo, Konoka collapsed, succumbing to exhaustion from using the mirror over an extensive amount of time. Without anyone able to control the mirror, it absorbed Seigen, Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Arturo, and sent them into the Wandering Spirit World. PlotEdit Bleach: The 3rd PhantomEdit After being released from the Wandering Spirit World, Seigen and one of the twins is found by Aizen, who has left the Soul Society along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen and set up base in Hueco Mundo. When Seigen awakens, he is only barely able to recognize Aizen, who goes on to inform Seigen that Konoka died during their battle with Arturo in the past, and that it was because the Shisuikyō killed her. Seigen later invades the Soul Society with some Hollows and finds the Suzunami household in ruins. The Shinigami confront him, including the other Kudō twin and the current 6th Division captain Byakuya Kuchiki. They defeat Seigen's forces, but Seigen and the twin he's with retreats. Seigen once again makes preparations to attack the Soul Society, but before he departs, he clashes with Arturo, who tells Seigen to stay out of his way while he destroys the Shisuikyō. Before their fight can grow serious, it is broken up. Seigen and the Kudō twin alongside him attack the Seireitei again along with some Hollows, but are again met with resistance from the opposing Kudō twin and Yoruichi Shihōin. They are defeated in battle when the other twin defeats the one with him. Seigen scolds the twin in anger for raising his/her sword against his/her sibling. When he is told that the twin only wants to save them for promising Konoka they'd do so, Seigen blames the twin for her death. He states that because Konoka healed one of the twins, Urahara told the Central 46, and they had Konoka use the Shisuikyō which killed her. Paralyzed by Seigen's words, Seigen moves to strike down the opposing Kudō twin, but the other one takes the blow instead, trying to save his/her sibling. Seeing his/her sibling struck down, the opposing twin unleashes his/her Bankai and manages to defeat Seigen. Seigen retreats from the battle. After the battle, Seigen feels that his emotions are holding him back from doing what needs to be done. Aizen states that there is a way to grant this wish. Seigen pleads for Aizen to do this, which Aizen has Tōsen "make preparations". Aizen ends up turning Seigen into a giant Hollow creature. Deciding to test Seigen's effectiveness in battle, Aizen has Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo take Seigen to the Soul Society, where Seigen fires numerous Ceros and destroys many buildings within Rukongai. The Shinigami, along with a Kudō twin and Captain Unohana, confront their forces and manage to halt their advance. Shiyo arrives sometime during their battle, and calls out Seigen's name, which surprises everyone present. Yammy confirms that the creature is indeed Seigen when the Kudō twin begins to suspect that Seigen was transformed. Seigen moves to attack them, but as Shiyo calls out Seigen's name, Seigen begins to sense Konoka's presence within Shiyo. Seeing that Seigen is no longer acting hostile towards the Shinigami, Ulquiorra orders a retreat, and he and Yammy take Seigen with them. After Aizen stages a full-scale assault against the Seireitei, he steals the Shisuikyō from Shiyo and has Seigen use it. Later, Matsuri, Fujimaru, Shiyo, and a group handpicked by them infiltrate Hueco Mundo and confront Aizen. Aizen explains that because Seigen and Konoka were related and that Konoka was able to use the Shisuikyō in the past, Seigen would be able to as well, provided that they alter his spiritual makeup first, which they did by fusing Seigen with a Menos Grande. As they fight Seigen, Konoka's presence in Shiyo disrupts Seigen's control over the Shisuikyō, prompting Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen to abandon him. Fujimaru, Matsuri, and their group end up defeating Seigen in battle, but his wounds recover from High-Speed Regeneration. Seigen's fluctuating Reiatsu then summons three Menos Grande, and Seigen feeds upon them and transforms into a large raging creature. Seeing that Seigen has become a major threat, Matsuri, Fujimaru, and their group fight him and end up defeating him. Konoka then emerges and reunites with Seigen. Seigen congratulates Matsuri and Fujimaru and tells them that he is glad that they are all able to reunite one last time as a family. Konoka bids them farewell as they use their remaining strength to send them all back to the Soul Society before they themselves fade away. Powers & AbilitiesEdit Master Swordsman: Seigen is very proficient in swordsmanship, able to use his Zanpakutō to fight effectively in battle. As a captain, he knows both Shikai and Bankai. Shunpo Expert: Seigen is known to be an expert at Shunpo, as he states that both he and Aizen are proficient with the use of Shunpo. He can use it to arrive at any location quickly, as well as effectively in battle, using them to strike his opponent multiple times. Kidō Expert: Seigen is proficient in Kidō, very knowledgeable with both Hadō and Bakudō spells. ZanpakutōEdit Shiden (紫電, Violet Lightning): It has a dark red hilt, which is longer than most. Its guard looks similar to an eye, with each side being hollow and spikes protruding from the edges. * Shikai: It's release command is Strike Down (打ち据えろ, uchisuero; Hit fast and hard'''in the English version). When released it has a normal hilt, but the sides of the blade are jagged and resemble a lightning bolt. At the end of the sword is two sharp points. : ''Shikai Special Ability'': By holding his Zanpakutō vertically in the air and slamming it on the ground, electricity flows in between the points to form a ball and then releases a wide-range lightning shock. :* '''Shigasumi (紫霞, Violet Mist): A web of lightning shoots out from Shiden and paralyzes anything in its path. :* Shiden Raikō (紫電雷吼, Violet Lightning Thunderclap): Shiden fires a massive violet lightning bolt. * Bankai: Not Revealed First Hollow FormEdit Aizen eventually fuses Seigen with a Menos Grande after Seigen requests for a way to get rid of his emotions. In this form, Seigen has a gigantic body, pale white skin, glowing red eyes, a long red mane, Hollow mask remnants covering the upper right side of his face, and a partially opened Hollow hole in the center of his chest. He is still clothed in his Shinigami uniform, but they have become tattered upon this transformation. In this form, Seigen has no rational thought and is unable to speak fluently; however, he is still able to recognize the presence of his sister,Konoka Suzunami. Cero: Being fused with a Menos, Seigen is able to fire violet-colored Cero blasts. Seigen can fire a barrage of Ceros, which, according to Ulquiorra Cifer, lasts almost forever in theory. He is able to fire his Cero upwards, which later rains down upon his opponents. Claw Extension: Seigen is capable of extending the claws on his hands. Electricity Enhanced Attacks: Seigen is able to augment his physical attacks by channeling electricity through his arms. High-Speed Regeneration: Seigen is capable of regeneration; however, the full extent of this ability is unknown. Shisuikyō (熾水鏡, Burning Water Mirror; "Shisui Mirror" in the English version): Aizen later states that Seigen is capable of using the Shisuikyō, but had to have his spiritual makeup changed first, and by fusing him with a Menos Grande, they were able to change his spiritual makeup to something similar to Konoka Suzunami, enabling him to use the mirror in this form. Second Hollow FormEdit After being abandoned by Aizen and being defeated by Matsuri Kudō, Fujimaru Kudō, andShiyo, three other Menos Grande appear, and Seigen feeds on them. He also merges with the Shisuikyō, which turns him into a large serpent-like creature with black tentacles, and a large mirror placed in the center of his body. Cero: Seigen is able to fire a large yellow Cero from his mouth. Electricity Generation: Seigen can generate electricity through his head and electrocute anything it touches when he does so. Tentacles: In this form, Seigen has many black tentacles, which have mouths and teeth. These tentacles are very powerful, having both powerful physical attacks, and are able to fire yellow Cero blasts. Difference to Canon TimelineEdit The game's events do not tie in with the timeline established in the manga nor anime. In the game, Seigen was the Fifth Division's captain at the same time as Kisuke Urahara was the Twelfth Division's captain. However, in the manga (and anime) storyline, Shinji Hirako is the captain of the Fifth Division for the entire time that Urahara served as a captain, and both of them left the Soul Society at the same time, due to a plot set up by Aizen.